A Hunter's Love
by XxXAnnabellaBallerinaXxX
Summary: Bella graduated early and travels for a while. She comes back to Mystic Falls and almost gets involved with another love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am filling in for Blushingrose1995 since she deleted her ff account.**

**This story happens three years after the Cullen family left. And a year after Jenna's death.**

**Bella's POV**

I got over the Cullen's departure a few months later. It was a bit hard, but I got through it with the help of a few good friends, Angela and her two younger twin brothers.

Charlie and I moved to Mystic Falls to stop the so-called 'animal attacks'.

I have cousins there. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. They lost their parents a few years ago.

Elena and I don't get along well. It's one of the reasons why I don't go there to Mystic Falls anymore.

I still keep in contact with Angela and her two brothers though.

As for Charlie, he really had no idea what he was getting himself into. The Sheriff spilled to Charlie that it was not animals attacking the people of Mystic Falls.

Sheriff Forbes told Charlie about the vampires. Charlie freaked out about that.

I still kept quiet about knowing about the vampires.

Now here is where things get really freaky. I found some kind of mark or tattoo on my shoulder.

I was dead sure that I did not have a tattoo on y skin. I literally flipped and freaked out that Charlie would see it.

Then that very same evening Charlie came home with some golden bow and arrow. They had some Celtic markings... Or it is Viking.

I don't know.

So anyways he started teaching me on how to shot it. Hell he had human sized targets in the back yard.

A week after that he started teaching me how to fight.

Now here is where it gets a little strange.

He taught me how to stake a vampire. I acted innocent and asked him why the hell he is teaching me how to fight and so on.

Then he just replied that he wants me to defend myself against the creature that is attacking the innocents of Mystic Falls.

And a month after that Charlie noticed that I caught on really fast and that I was blocking and attacking fast- that my reflexes are faster and sharp.

Hell, I even stopped being that clumsy girl. I got more graceful, lost all the baby fat that I had and my hair grew longer and a bit thick.

I struggled to get my hair under control, but I just figured that it was better to leave my hair loose.

I had enough credits to graduate early. So I did that.

I am now taking some time off to travel the world while my dad and Sheriff Forbes along with the rest of the council fighting off the evil vampires.

I went to Italy. I ran into a bit of trouble with those bitches of a Volturi coven. I killed Jane and Alec then left the tracker, Demetri burned.

Then it was Paris, France. The city of lights and romance. I had a lot of fun. A few French males flirted with me. I just shook it off.

I learn't a bit of French there.

England, well. I have no words to describe it. The people are okay. It's just that it's the damn vampires who act cold.

The humans are okay though. They are much friendlier than those bitches of vampires.

I got to Ireland. There are three vampires who live there. I ran into a walking lie detector. For some reason I could sense gifts in vampires.

So I kept my distance from the young redhead girl.

Egypt, it was bloody hot and I swear, I am not returning there anytime soon. During my stay there.

I think my skin turned a few shades darker from the tan. It looks more like a natural skin tone now and not so pale like I used to be.

Then the list goes on. New Orleans ,New York, Milan ,Spain, Romania and Alaska.

I did run into the Alaskan coven. The did not recognize me. I knew that the Cullens told them about me.

I did make friends with Kate and Tanya.

I was worried about Tanya at first, but she is great vampire once you get to know her. She now has a mate.

His name is Alistar. He is a tracker. Quiet and majorly scared of the Volturi.

And Kate's mate is Garrett. He is a patriot. That is all I can say about him. The guy is a nomad but he literally refuses to leave Kate's side.

It's really sweet, but to Kate it is kind of annoying.

Kate and Tanya thought I was great and we decided to stay friends. I asked them why and they said that I am different to most human girls.

I email and text them. They are a total riot, even their mates.

I promised them that I would visit them soon in Alaska. They were majorly excited when I told them that.

Then the trip to New Orleans was fun. Mardi Grais was great. There was a lot of festivities and lots of music.

So many colors that I could not remember.

I met a British girl named Bekah. She is definitely a free-spirited girl and definitely knows how to have fun.

I also know that she is a vampire. A really different vampire. Luckily I kept my tattoo or mark hidden since I did not want to lose her as a friend.

She said that she is spending some time away from her family after a huge drama rama that happened.

I understood.

We also kept in contact like I did with Tanya and Kate.

I took a few self-defense classes during my travels. It was fun, but I had a couple of injuries and still fought though it.

Nothing can hold me down. That's for sure.

In the year that I have been gone from Mystic Falls, I learned how to fight, how to dance, speak a lot of languages and of course how to cook.

Charlie will love the meals that I will make for him the moment I get to him.

I did run into a spot of trouble in England and Romania.

Did you know that those two places harbor a lot of werewolves and vampires ?

They were completely rogue. Well, the vampires and werewolves in Romania was rogue, but in England they were just plain rude.

I met the Romanian coven. They were freaking territorial and majorly pissed off as ever. They ambushed me !

I had to kill those two bastards for trying to kill me.

I made a promise to myself that I will never go back to that place.

Luckily I got away with a sword and some map or torn page from a cave. I had a feeling that I needed to guard those, plus one of those pieces matched my tattoo.

Weird right.

And oh hell ! Even the werewolves started charging towards me.

I had to burn them as well. They actually thought that I was a vampire.

And then there was Spain. It was quiet and relaxing.

That is the place that I learned how to dance and improve my balance since I tripped on air a lot.

The dance instructor was freaking hot with a capital H. I could not get over his looks. You would think that he is a freaking male super model.

Charlie laughed at me during the video chat when I swooned over the dance instructor.

I sent him post cards and picture of where I have been in the world.

I still had to figure out why the hell I have this tattoo on my shoulder. No one even noticed it. Only the vampires and werewolves.

Heck I even sported a dragon tattoo on my wrist. I think I was drunk at that time. Their eyes went wide when they stared at that marking I have.

So anyways, I will figure that out once I get back to Mystic Falls.

Something tells me that I will find my answers there.

Charlie already knows that I will be coming back. You should have heard how excited he was.

So now here I am driving back from New York. That was the last place I settled in. There are only a few vampires who reside there.

When I got home Charlie was already out the door. He looked really fit. He even shaved off the signature mustache.

In fact, he looked much more younger.

"Bella !" He ran to hug me.

"I missed you soo much dad," I mumbled into his shoulder.

**A/N: Plz Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, favoriting the story and following this story. You guys rock !**

**Damon's POV**

"Elena, you are overreacting. I am sure that your cousin will not do that," Stefan said.

"She's a nightmare. Everyone thinks she's perfect !" Elena yelled and slammed the door.

Stefan came down the stairs sighing. "Her moods have gotten worse since she changed into a vampire."

"What's this I hear about her cousin ?" I asked, wanting to rile him up a bit.

"Not now Damon," Stefan growled.

He slammed the door has he exited the house. Elena is running up a shower for herself.

Ever since she became a vampire things have gotten more entertaining. Seeing Stefan get in trouble with her for once made my day.

Hell, everytime Tyler Lockwood visits he always brings popcorn to watch the Stefan-Elena drama.

I am just glad that Elena did not choose me or else I would be getting my ass handed to me. Sheesh, the boy don't have any balls to stand up against Elena.

I remember that Charlie Swan told Ric that his daughter graduated early so she could travel the world. I eavesdropped on their conversations.

No one has actually seen how his daughter actually looked like. Only Elena, Caroline and Bonnie knows how she looks like, along with Liz Forbes.

Things have been peaceful now that Klaus got what he wanted. Elijah and Klaus are still living here in Mystic Falls for some unknown reason.

Stefan and Klaus are getting along. Klaus has changed a bit. He is helping Stefan control his Ripper side.

Elena did not like that one bit.

As for Elijah, he is skulking about, still watching Elena in the shadows. I remember the two half-brothers fell for Katherine's descendant, Tatia Petrova.

Another Katherine-look-a-like playing with the hearts of two brothers.

I heard two cars down the drive way. I caught Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler's scent.

"Damon ! Stefan !" Caroline called out.

"In here," I said, taking a sip of bourbon.

"Where's Stefan and Elena ?" Bonnie asked.

"Steffie is running to clear his thoughts because Miss Doppelganger threw a tantrum," I answered.

"What was it about this time ?" Tyler asked.

"Her cousin," I answered. "I don't get what the big issue is. It's her cousin. So what."

"Damon. Bella and Elena never got along when they were little," Bonnie said.

"Did they fight over dollies or something," I asked, snickering a bit.

"Damon, this isn't funny. Elena might attack Bella if she does not control her temper," Caroline said.

"And Stefan will run away from Elena for not controlling herself," I muttered.

"So we have to get the happy couple ready. Charlie Swan is having a cook-out and invited everyone. It's a party to welcome Bella back," Caroline said.

"Leave the dramatic couple. I'm in as long as there is alcohol," I said.

"Ditto," Tyler agreed.

"Men," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," I said. "I want to see who the mysterious Bella Swan is."

"Just don't fool around with her Damon. She already got her heart broken before she moved her," Caroline warned me.

I knew what she mean't. I must'nt treat her like some slut like I did with the other girls in the past. They always use my past against me and right now it is getting annoying.

It's bad enough that Elena and Stefan does it now the others are following their example. They got into their cars and I climbed onto the Ducati bike I got a month after all the drama with Niklaus ended.

I followed the rest of the gang to this huge Victorian house. It is a three storey house. A few cars already parked out infront of the cream colored house.

"Whoa," Caroline gasped. "I know the house Charlie lived in was huge but this is ridiculous. It looks almost like the Mikaelson mansion."

The door was wide open. There stood Charlie Swan talking to Liz Forbes. He smiled at us as we came up to him.

"Hey mom, Mr Swan," Caroline greeted.

"Caroline, you're finally here. We are Elena and Stefan ? I thought they would be coming with you guys," Liz said.

"Elena will be coming later and Stefan is with Nik and Elijah," Caroline said.

"Alright," Liz said and we all went to the back yard.

"I want you to meet my daughter," Charlie said, looking at Tyler and I since we are the two guys who has no clue how she looks like.

He led us to the kitchen. There stood a tall brunette. Her hair was thick and shining in the light. It was in curls like Katherine's.

She wore jean shorts, cowboy boots and a purple vest. Her cleavage showed. It took all my strength not to go down on my knees and offer myself up to her.

And she had a leather jacket on. It nearly looked like the one that I am having on except hers is more feminine.

She gave us a breath taking smile. I looked to see that Tyler's mouth was open.

"Close your mouth or else the flies will go in," she scolded playfully.

"Izzy !" Caroline squealed and hugged the gorgeous brunette.

"Finally, we were wondering if you were ever going to come back," Bonnie said joining the group hug.

"We'll be out back," Charlie said, leading Liz to the back yard.

We followed the out and went to the gazebo. There was enough space for us there.

"So Bella, how have you been ?" Caroline asked.

"Awesome," she just said. "Did a bit of traveling after graduating early."

"Where did you go to ?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's see. Texas, Alaska, New York, New Orleans, Paris, England, Italy, Egypt and Spain," she said.

"Holy shit ! You went to all those places !" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah," she smiled at Caroline's reaction. "So who are these two hot guys ?" She looked at Tyler and I.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood. Caroline's boyfriend," Tyler shook Bella's hand.

"And I am Damon Salvatore," I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She blushed a delicate pink.

I only just noticed the hunter tattoo on her shoulder along with the dragon tattoo on her hand. It leads from her wrist to the palm of her hand.

And my eyes widened when I saw a bite mark on her wrist. It looks exactly like a Cold One's bite.

Looks like Miss Isabella Swan is a mystery.

And I will find out what this model-like brunette is hiding and why she isn't acting aggressive like the other hunters.

"So, when are you guys going to tell me that you are vampires and werewolves ?"

We all froze and stared at Bella in horror.

"We're not," Tyler said.

"Oh really ?" She raised her eyebrow. "Then explain the gross dog smell and the sweet smell along with death."

We were surprised that she was totally straight forward with us.

"H...how...how did you know ?" Caroline asked, stuttering.

"I have my ways," she smirked at us.

"You're a hunter," I said, looking at the tattoo.

They looked a bit freaked out.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," she said. "I am here to help stop these vampiric attacks. From the looks of it, the attacks are calming down."

"Yeah. There was way too much drama here," Bonnie commented.

"So, you are not going to kill us ?" Tyler asked.

"Heck no," she laughed a bit. "But if you cross a line I would not hesitate to bury you six feet under."

"Noted," he said.

**A/N: There you go. Now they know about Bella being a hunter. Next chapter is coming up soon. **

**PLZ REVIEW !**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THERE ARE THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

It has been a couple of weeks since the cook-out. I spilled everything I knew about vampires and shapeshifters.

They were shocked as hell. When I told them about James' attack they were growling loudly. Damon growled the loudest.

The growling got even more louder when I told them the way that Edward left and broke my heart and how I felt during that dark period of my life.

So anyways it was their turn. Damon told me a lot about his life and the entire drama with some vampire named Katherine Pierce.

She sounded like a real slut with the way she treated Stefan and Damon.

Now, here is where I got majorly shocked. Looks like there are more than two types of vampires.

There are the Cold Ones, Originals and _the_ Originals and then there are the hybrids

Damon, Caroline, Stefan and Elena are Original vampires _the_ Orignials are Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson.

I met those two a few days ago. They are two fuck hot men with sexy English accents. Elijah is _the_ Original vampire and last is Klaus. He is the vampire and so is Tyler.

They told me everything about sacrificing Elena to break the Sun and Moon curse. I nearly wanted to stake Klaus but something tells me that wooden stakes will not help.

Stefan and Elena are no where to be seen. Hell, I haven't even seen them since I returned from the travelling.

I wanted to ask Damon where they were but at the same time I didn't want to know where their location was.

Confusing isn't it ?

I've been so deep in thought that. I even forgot where I was.

Life has been great so far. Charlie is starting to date Liz now. Caroline and I are frealing psyched. Everyone in town knew that it would happen sooner rather than later.

Damon has been flirting with me non-stop. Caroline and Bonnie actually thought something was going on between Damon and I. And do not get me started with Klaus.

He has been bringing me gifts. It's not just him, Damon is doing the same thing. Charlie thought that I was dating those two at the same time.

Imagine the reaction I got from that statement. I just told him that they are fighting for my affection.

I did get an email from Angela. She says that she is currently dating Ben's older brother Ryder. Ben cheated on her so she decided to get reveng by dating his handsome brother.

Her words not mine people.

She said that the attacks in Forks and Seattle are increasing and that she is moving to Chicago with Ryder this week.

She is moving there to be save. Angela said that there are people missing and getting killed.

Looks like another deranged vampire is causing a massacre. I would have thought that the Volturi would do there job.

Sadly I was mistaken.

They do not seem like the right kind to rule. I did remember Dickward and Pixie Bitch saying that they are power hungry leaders.

"Bella, are you okay ," I heard the voice of Matt Donovan.

"Yeah," I snapped out of my thoughts. "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about beautiful ?" Damon asked as he came to sit next to me.

"A lot of things," I answered.

"Guess where my dear little brother is and his darling girlfriend ?" Damon said.

"Where did they run off to ?" Matt asked.

"Italy," Damon simply said.

"Seriously. She went to the other side of the world just to get away from me. Typical Elena," I rolled my eyes and carried on drinking.

"Why is it that you and Elena don't get along ?" Matt asked.

"We hate each other. That's it," I just said in a 'drop it' tone.

"There more to that story gorgeous," Damon said, sitting closer. "Tell us."

"Didn't Elena tell you anything about me ?" I asked.

"Nope. She just sad you were coming," Damon answered.

"And she got into a really bad mood when she announced that you were coming," Matt added.

"Come on. We all told you our stories," Damon begged. "It's now your turn to tell your story."

"Well, it's not that exciting," I began.

"Just tell us anyways sweetheart," Damon said.

"Keep calling me flattering names and I will castrate you," I threatened.

"You wouldn't really do that now, would you ?" Damon asked with a pout.

Matt started snickering.

"That pout looks so wrong on you right now," I said, smiling a bit.

"And there she smiles," Damon grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Just stop begging," I said. I let out a breath. "We just started hating each other from the beginning." I began. "Elena and I are complete opposites."

"How so ?" Matt asked.

"She's a great actress and liar. She can get away with anything, but her parents didn't fall for her tricks. They were always hard on her because she used to rebel against them at such a young age," I answered.

"How old were you guys ?" Damon asked.

"I was nine years old and Elena was eight. I'm older than her by a year.

"Carry on," Damon encouraged.

"Elena wanted to smoke and tried to convince me to distract Uncle Greyson so she could get the cigars. I told her no," I began. "At first I thought she was just going to pretend to smoke but I guedd I thought wrong."

"That's it ?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't finished," I said, glaring at Damon. "I then caught her red handed and took a photo of her smoking with Tyrone Lockwood."

"Wait, Tyrone Lockwood ?" Damon asked. "As in he is related to Tyler and Carol ?"

"Yeah. Tyrone is the former Mayor Lockwood's son. He ran away from home after Uncle Greyson and Aunt Miranda told Carol and Mayor Lockwood about him smoking with their 8-year-old daughter," I answered.

"Holy shit !" Matt was shocked. "He seriously ran away ?"

"Yeah. So anyways Elena and I got into an arguement. She was always the immature one. Caroline was clueless as to what was going on and Bonnie stayed out of the fight," I continued. "For years we argued about her being irresponsible and immature. Hell, I had to be the one to keep her out of trouble and yet she still remains the title of being a trouble maker and total pain in the neck."

"What else happened ?" Damon asked.

"You know that accident that caused Aunt Miranda and Uncle Greyson ?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone knew about the accident on the bridge," Matt said.

"Elena ran away to this party after having a fight with Aunt Miranda. Of course her parents were worried sick. Then an hour later she phoned about getting into a bit of trouble," I started. "Charlie and I followed behind them to the party to fetch Elena."

"Somehow I do not like where this I'd going," Matt mumbled.

"My aunt and uncle was pissed off and did not speak a word to Elena. They just drove off. Charlie and I were driving infront," I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears away.

"You don't have to carry on," Damon said, softly.

"No, you asked why Elena and I hate each other and I will finish," I said.

"If you're okay with it then carry on," Matt said gently.

"Okay. So it was the funeral. We were getting ready for the funeral. I was so angry at Elena and I blamed her for Aunt Miranda and Uncle Greyson's death. She called me a baby because I complained about everything she did. I was so angry at her for calling me that I just called her an insolent bitch who caused the ultimate end of her parents' life. From them on out we made no effort to speak to each other ever again," I finished.

"And yet she is still acting like that," Matt grumbled.

"She is acting exactly like Katherine and there is nothing we can do about it," Damon said.

"Stefan is going to get hurt by Elena's actions. I know all of you warned him and yet he does not listen," I sighed.

"What can we do ?" Damon asked.

"Just let him learn the hard way," I answered. "He is blinded by love. All he sees is a so-called insecure girl who throws childish tantrums when she does not get her way."

"That describes Elena perfectly," Matt commented.

"Yes, it does," Damon and I agreed.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The reason why Elena and Bella don't communicate with each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**?POV**

"Why do you need my help ?" An angry female asked.

"You wanted to be human again," the dark haired man said. "So you need to make nice with the hunters and the Salvatores to find the cure."

The woman growled at the male.

"Stop acting like a child girl," the man growled.

"I am not a child you bastard," the woman spat.

"You will show me some respect," he said in a threatening tone.

"Respect needs to be earned and you are not getting any from me," the woman said. "Argh !"

A stake was plunged into the woman's stomach.

"You will not talk to me like that again," he said in a tone that would send shivers down your spine. "Now run along and don't disappoint me."

And it is not a good feeling.

**Bella's POV**

"Say uncle," Caroline growled at Tyler who is under her.

I am at home in the back yard with Bonnie, Elijah and Matt watching Tyler and Caroline have another one of their infamous debates. Tyler made some remark that women are not as good as males.

Caroline took offense to that and she attacked him by flipping Tyler onto his stomach and grab hold of his arm and held it.

"Say it or no 'fun'" she threatened.

"Don't chicken out Ty !" Matt called out.

"Don't encourage him," Bonnie hissed at Matt.

"Hey Bells. Wha-" Charlie's eyes went wide when he saw Caroline on top of Tyler.

"They had a little disagreement Charlie," Bonnie explained. "This is how they solve their dispute."

"By wrestling ?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Caroline always wins," Matt said.

"It's quite entertaining," Elijah said.

"How can she-"

"She took a lot of self-defense lessons from Liz and the Salvatores," Bonnie knew what Charlie was going to ask.

"Carrie has a talent of putting boys in their place," I smiled at him.

"Right. Bells, I'm going to be working late. I came to check up on you to see if you are managing and I can see that you are doing well," Charlie said.

"Yep. You have to stop worrying or else you will end up getting wrinkles," I teased.

Charlie just chuckled and kissed my cheek before he left for work again.

In the end Tyler lost by yelling uncle fifteen minutes after Caroline held him down. Caroline will not be kissing him for a week because of that offensive comment.

After that we all went to the living room. Caroline wanted to watch a movie and so did Bonnie.

Matt had to go back to his house because once again his mother is coming.

Elijah stayed behind along with the girls, Tyler and I.

Damon is helping out at the council and Klaus is sorting out the hybrids who caused a bit of trouble.

I will be seeing the group later tonight.

"So Bella, how are things going with the hybrid and vampire ?" Caroline asked after the movie was done.

"It's going okay. They are just friends Carrie. Nothing is going to happen," I said.

"Oh come on. They are totally into you," Bonnie joined in.

"They are just being friendly to me since I am a newcomer," I said.

"Oh come on. Sending you flowers. Giving you gifts. They are in love with you," Caroline stated. "Anyone can see that."

"This is ridiculous," I muttered.

"I'm afraid it isn't," Elijah disagreed.

"Not you too," I moaned covering my face with my hands.

"Bella, you need to live your life to the fullest," Tyler said. "You need to take a chance and go for it. Look at Caroline and I. My werewolf side imprinted on her. I loved her before I even became a hybrid."

"But I can't date Damon and Klaus at the same time. I am not going to be some whore like Katherine," I said.

"What if they are your mates ?" Bonnie asked.

"Mates ?" Caroline asked. "As in all three of them together."

"It's known as a triad. Those types of mates are really rare," Bonnie explained.

"It is possible," Elijah said. "I haven't seen those Klaus so smitten since Tatia."

"Are all Petrova doppelgangers going to have the same outcome ?" I asked.

"What do you mean ?" He asked.

"You know. Using two brothers for sex, getting pregnant out of wedlock and getting disowned ?" I asked.

"Yes, but Elena is a vampire. Looks like the curse has ended," Elijah ended.

"Unless Jeremy gets a girl pregnant or later in a century or two he gets a descendant who looks like Elena," Tyler said.

"It can only come from Elena's side. A female side of the doppelganger," Elijah said.

"So we have nothing to worry about," Bonnie stated. "No more Petrova doppelgangers."

Elijah looked nervous when Bonnie said that, but he covered up his expression quickly before anyone could see it.

"Honey I'm home !" We turned to see that it was Damon who yelled that.

He came into the living room with Klaus following him from behind.

"You guys finished up early," Tyler commented. "Guess you could not wait to get away from the problems."

"You have no idea," Damon said. "Liz kept on bugging me about the vervain and wolfsbane supply."

"Argh ! Why can't she see that the killings are calming down here ?" Caroline groaned.

"It isn't for here," Damon said and he looked at me.

"What is it ?" I asked.

"There are vampire attacks in Forks, Seattle and Port Angeles," Klaus answered. "They are going there next week Friday."

"Are they crazy ! They cannot kill the Cold Ones !" Elijah exclaimed.

"Relax, there are weapons that can kill a Cold One brother," Klaus said calmly.

"How did they find out about the Cold Ones ?" I asked.

"Charlie found out from William Black," Klaus answered.

"Billy," I growled.

"I take it you don't like him ?" Elijah asked.

"He is the nosiest man that you will ever meet. It is one of the reasons why I moved here. To get away from him and that boy of his," I said angrily.

Damon's phone beeped. He looked and then groaned.

"What is it ?" Caroline asked.

"The happy couple are coming back. They just boarded the plane in Florence Italy," I read over Damon's shoulder.

"And there goes our fun time," Klaus sighed in mock-sadness.

"We can still have fun," Damon said.

"How ? Those two are total party poopers," Caroline complained.

"We don't have to tell them everything," I said. "They are not the boss of us."

"Bella's right," Tyler agreed.

"When will they be coming ?" Bonnie asked.

"Who cares," Damon scoffed. "I don't know or care. They left without us knowing. We don't have to do anything for them."

"Let's just forget about them and relax before we all lose our tempers," Klaus suggested.

After we all cooled down after finding out that the dramatic duo is coming we went separate ways.

For some reason Klaus stayed behind with me. Damon didn't like it one bit, but kept his mouth closed since he knows that I do not like others making decisions for me.

"Aren't you going to go back to the boarding house with the others ?" I asked him as I cleared the living room.

"Too quiet," he just said. "The silence is maddening."

"Then go to the Grill. There is plenty of noise there," I suggested.

"I prefer your company," he smirked at me. "Maybe we can-"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice try Nik. I am not going to do anything with you yet."

"Oh come on love. I'm irresistable," he said.

"Such a narcisist," I shook my head at that comment.

Then he cornered me.

"Klaus, this is no time to be playing games and-"

Then his lips was on mine, silencing my protest. We pulled away and I lightly grab his face, pulled myself closer and kiss him.

I ran my fingers through his dark hair and grabbed him around the back of his neck and lock your fingers.

He held me more closer to him.

**A/N: Don't try to guess who is forcing the woman to look for the cure. It is a new character, but you can guess who is helping the new character.**

**Could it be...**

**Elena ?**

**Katherine ?**

**Or Alice ?**

**You decide who it is and later in the story I will let you know who it is.**

**PLZ REVIEW MORE SO I CAN POST MORE CHAPTERS FAST !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews once again. Sorry for the delay. My laptop was giving a few problems.**

**Bella's POV**

Klaus and I finally pulled away after our heavy make-out sesson. He carried me to the couch and we carried on.

He was ontop of me and I felt his lips on my neck.

"Nik, we should... We should stop," I said.

He just responded in a growl.

"I'm serious. We need to stop," I said, trying to pull away.

He groaned and stopped. Then he pulled me close to him. It felt natural being in his arms. I think that I was mean't to be with Klaus.

Damon is still hung up on Elena. I could see it in his eyes. Everytime we go out to the Grill or to clubs and Elena is there Damon just stares at her the entire time and ignores me.

And as for Klaus, he actually cares and listens. His attention does not drift away unlike Damon's. I know he used to date Caroline, but that did not work out because Caroline loves Tyler deeply.

Klaus was bitter, but it took him longer to get over it. He started opening up more to Elijah and I about what he did in the past.

Everyone outside our little bubble still thinks that he is the most feared creature in existence.

"What are you thinking so hard about love ?" He asked gently.

"Everything," I sighed happily. "Past, present and future."

"The future will be bright for us," Klaus said. "Now that I have you."

"I just hope nothing will destroy it," I said. "I don't want anything to ruin our happiness."

"If anyone tries to I will rip their hearts out and burn their bodies until it is ashes," he growled loudly.

"Calm down," I said, placing my hand on his cheek and looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"I love you," he said, placing his hand over my hand.

Then my phone rang. I checked to see that it was Damon. I groaned.

"Who is it ?" Klaus asked.

"Damon," I answered. "I wonder what he wants now."

"Answer it," he said.

"Damon, what is it ? I'm in a middle of working," I said.

"They just got back," we all he said. "Elena and Stefan are here and you would not believe what happened to the happy couple."

"Dammit ! I'll be there in a few minutes," I hung up and pulled Klaus with me.

We drove to the boarding house. My thoughts swirled around the image of staking Damon in the heart and seeing his skin turn grey as he dies.

We got in. My eyes widened at Stefan and Elena's black eyes. They had purple bruises under them indicating that they did not feed for a long time.

"What the hell happened ?" Klaus asked, taking in their appearance.

"We got attacked by some psycho," Elena hissed. "Apparently he freaking thought I was Katherine."

"We kept us in a dungeon for so long and tortured me infront of Elena," Stefan added.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elijah handed them the blood bags. I could see that he paleness is going away now that they are sated.

"Whoa, start from the beginning," I said. "What the hell happened on your secret trip."

"It wasn't a secret trip," Stefan said.

"I told Damon where Stefan and I would be," Elena said.

"No, you said that you and Stefan are going on a little trip and will not be back for a while," Damon said. "I even have the text to prove it."

"Avoiding the subject here people. What the hell happened ?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay, Stefan and I were enjoying the sights. I got this strange feeling that we were being watched," Elena began.

"We wondered off and ended up in a dead end," Stefan continued. "But then these two men ambushed us."

"We did not have enough time to attack because they shot vervain darts. We had too much vervain that it weakened us," Elena said.

"Then we woke up in separate dungeons. This man referred Elena as Katerina," Stefan said with a shudder.

"I told them that I was not Katherine but they did not believe me," Elena said.

"Yikes," Tyler muttered.

"Who were these guys who kidnapped you ?" Klaus asked.

"They called themselves 'The Five'. We all know that those are the hunters. The descendants of the original Five. The problem is that there were only two of them. Three were missing," Stefan explained.

Everyone looked at me. "I'm one of the missing ones," I muttered.

"Yes," Stefan confirmed.

"I'm not going to join them. Who are the other two that's missing then ?" Klaus asked.

"It's Jeremy and Alaric," Damon answered. "I saw the marking on them."

"We cannot put Jeremy in danger again," Elena said.

"He was already in danger the moment you controled his life Elena," Bonnie snapped. "If you didn't ask Damon to compel him then he would not have been involved in this supernatural mess !" Her voice went louder.

"Newsflash Bonnie ! He would have been involved anyways," Elena yelled.

"Not everything has to be done your way. Sometimes I can mistake you for Katherine," Bonnie growled. She took her purse and left.

"Exactly like Katherine," Damon snorted.

"What ? It's becoming true," Caroline said.

"She's only starting to act like Katherine because we expect her to act like that," Damon said

"It started out like this way before we heard the legacy of the Petrova doppelganger story Damon," Caroline stated.

"Argh ! Can we get on with the story of how we got ambushed," Elena muttered, getting more annoyed with the accusations.

"Right," Stefan said. "Elena, carry on."

"So anyways, they tortured Stefan with vervain and I was chained up watching helplessly as I screamed out on pain," Elena carried on.

"But then someone came in. Imagine our surprise when two more humans carried the real Katherine," Stefan snorted.

"The were shocked. Then stupid Katherine had to blab out that I am a doppelganger used to break a curse," Elena growled.

"After that the torture got more worse and this time on both of us," Stefan shuddered. "They wanted to keep Elena so that they could use her to lure the vampires and werewolves."

"They want to end all lives of supernaturalk creatures," Elena stated.

"How did you guys escape ?" Elijah asked.

"One of the men who dragged Katherine in helped us escape," Stefan answered. "Katherine wasn't caged up like us. She just stood there on the balcony smirking at us as we escaped."

"That's the end of it," Elena said.

We were quiet for a while. Tyler then broke the silence.

"She's up to something. She's probably working with the two hunters," Tyler said.

"They are looking for something known as the cure," Stefan said.

Elijah and Klaus' eyes went wide.

"What does the cure do ?" Caroline asked.

"It turns vampires back to humans," Stefan answered. "The two hunters and their minions changed their plan to search for the cure and use it on Elena to lure the creatures out."

"What ! And you failed to mention that to me !" Elena yelled. "And you knew how badly I wanted to be human !"

"It's a bad idea using the cure on Elena," Tyler said.

"What !" Elena's vampire face started showing.

"If you become human again then the Petrova legacy will go on," Klaus answered.

"But Stefan can't get me pregnant if I amu human," Elena said.

"You might cheat on him with a human boy," I muttered.

Elena glared at me and stormed upstairs.

"Such a drama queen," Tyler muttered.

"I agree with you there," Stefan said. "She has changed too much since she became a vampire."

Stefan went upstairs to comfort Elena or at least make things right with her. Seems like everywhere Elena goes trouble follows.

"I guess there will be danger and more fights now," Caroline said.

"Why do you say that ?" Elijah asked.

"Because Elena and Stefan escaped and those hunters will come here looking for them with Katherine's of course," Caroline answered.

"So what are we going to do ?" Tyler asked. "Mystic Falls is going to be disrupted all because of Elena."

"You can't place all the blame on Elena," Damon said. "She only went on the trip because Bella was here."

"Hey, don't try and pin the blame on her," Caroline said.

"Elena is the one who caused all the problem all because she could not handle the truth and not everything revolves around her," Elijah said.

"Maybe if Bella didn't come here then she would not have string me along thinking that she likes me and in the end is dating Klaus," Damon growled.

"At least I picked the right guy instead of an egotistical jerk who will forever have his head buried in some bitch's ass !" I yelled at him. "Thank goodness I did not pick you are or else I would have been second place to that Petrova bitch ! She will use you like Katherine. You are just as blind as your brother." I sneered and walked away from them.

Klaus followed behind me. I got into the car and drove off with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaus' POV**

I have never seen her so upset before. She is taking her aggression out on the punching bag. I could almost feel her anger and fury.

She has been at it for an hour. I just hope she does not injure herself. Charlie came home and her heard the sounds of her punching.

"What happened ?" He asked, looking at his daughter.

"Damon said something to piss her off," I answered. "She has been punching for an hour non stop."

Charlie shook his head. "I need to talk to you about something."

I looked at Bella.

"Don't worry. She'll be in her own little world," Charlie assured me.

We went outside the basement. Charlie exhaled before he spoke.

"You know that I am returning to Forks," he began. "Liz, Alaric and I will be handling the cases in Forks, Port Angeles and Seattle."

"Yes, I remember," I said.

"Bella will be alone here and I was wondering if you could check up on her once in a while," Charlie said.

"She's a grown woman Charlie. She does not need a babysitter," I told him.

"I know," Charlie said. He looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his head.

"Is there something else ?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "But it's not important."

"Charlie, what is it ?" I asked.

"I noticed how close you and Bella are," Charlie began. "I just need to know if you have any feelings for her."

This did not surprise me. I know that Charlie would be protective over his only child and daughter.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

Charlie sighed and looked into my eyes bravely. "I don't want her to get hurt again. She already had enough to deal with when that Cullen kid left her."

"I promise I won't leave her," I said.

"Good or else I would have to shoot you," he threatened. I could hear the humor in his voice.

I knew Charlie mean't what he said about shooting me.

Charlie went back upstairs and I went to check up on Bella who is still punching the bag.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stopped taking her aggression out on the punching bag.

"Nik, as much as I love having your arms around me, can you please let go ?" She asked.

"I can't do that sweetheart," I whispered, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Why not ?" She asked irritated.

Instead of answering I swooped her into my arms and carried her to her room.

"What the heck are you doing ?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"You need to take your anger out by using alternative methods," I answered.

We landed on the bed and I crawled on top of her. I started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs were round my waist.

Her hands trailed down to my shirt and she started unbuttoning it. She was fumbling, trying to get the buttons undone.

"Bells I-"

Bella and I stopped what we were doing. Charlie's face was red and his eyes was wide. Bella pulled herself away from me.

"Hey daddy. What's up ?" She asked casually, clearly not bothered by her father catching us nearly doing the deed.

"Umm... N...nevermind. I'll tell you later," Charlie stuttered and walked off.

Bella looked at me. "Next time I am locking the door. Why didn't you tell me that Charlie was home ?"

"You were too focused on punching the bag love," I answered.

"Let's go see what he wants," Bella said and took my hand and led me out to the living room.

We were about to pass Charlie's room but found him packing his bags in a rush. Bella and I looked at each other and then at him.

"Charlie, I thought the trip was only next week," I said.

"Liz called. The station in Seattle wants us to be there in two days," Charlie said.

"Wait, what's going on ?" Bella asked, acting as if she did not know.

"Liz, Alaric and I have to sort out a few cases in Seattle, Port Angeles and Forks," Charlie answered.

"What kind of cases ?" Bella asked innocently.

"Don't worry Bells," Charlie kissed her forehead.

The car hooted outside. Charlie cursed when he closed the last suitcase.

"That's my ride. I'll see you in two weeks Bells," Charlie said and then he looked at me. "Remember what we talked about."

"Sure Charlie," I nodded.

We followed him downstairs. I helped Charlie with the one suitcase. Liz was the one picking Charlie up.

Charlie hugged Bella as I got the suitcase in the trunk and drove off with Liz to fetch Alaric.

Bella smirked at me and I carried her upstairs to finish where we left off earlier.

**Alice's POV**

Stupid Edward !

He made us leave Bella. My best friend, my sister. Now he is off in Japan just sitting in the basement of one of our homes there.

Jasper and I distant ourselves from the Cullens. The emotions were getting to Jasper and he could not take it anymore.

_There was Bella with a tall blonde male with striking blue eyes. They were covered by silk blankets._

_A fireplace was lit. It looks like the perfect romantic setting._

_"Isa," the blonde man asked. He has an English accent. "There is something that I would like to ask."_

_Bella looked up at him. "Yes ?"_

_He got his leans an took out a small red velvet box. "I know we have not been together for that long, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the great honor of marrying me ?"_

_Bella looked at him smiling. She kissed him passionately and pulled away. "Does that answer your question ?"_

_The man grinned and slipped a silver ring with s blue gem onto her ring finger._

_"A perfect fit," he said._

But then another vision came.

_Charlie is in Seattle with a blonde woman and a dark haired man slightly younger than him._

_There were the police officers who had wooden stakes and flamethrowers along with tiki torches._

_"Those vampires will think twice before they start attacking the innocent," the blonde woman said._

_"There are more of them," Charlie said. "Sheesh, they look like the Cullens."_

_"You mean Bella's ex's family ?" The dark haired man asked._

_"Yeah," Charlie answered._

_"Do you suspect that the are vampires ?" The blonde woman asked._

_"Alaric ! Watch out !" One of the officers yelled._

_A red head came flying over to the dark haired man named Alaric. He pointed the flamethrower at her and she burned to ashes._

_The red head looked familiar. I then realised that it was Victoria._

_A human killed a vampire._

Then the vision was over.

Jasper rushed over to me sensing my emotions. "Ali, what's wrong ?"

"She's engaged," was all I said.

"Whose engaged ?" Jasper asked.

"Bella," I answered, looking into his eyes. "She found someone else."

"What ?" Jasper was confused.

"Bella and that man looked so happy. It's like they are definite soulmates," I continued. "She moved on and forgot about us." I started dry sobbing.

Jasper held me close to him.

"We have to f...f...find her," I sobbed.

"Ali, she's happy now. We can't just go there and disrupt her life. She is living a good human life now. She's going to get married and have kids. Don't you want her to be happy ?" Jasper asked.

I thought about what he said and sighed knowing that he is right.

Jasper smirked at me. Sensing my emotions. He knew that I knew that he was right.

For some reason I could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Jazz, there's something else," I said.

"What is it darlin' ?" Jasper asked.

"The police in Seattle and Charlie knows about the existence of vampires."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ravish**

**?POV**

Scattering and whimpering sounds echoed throughout the dark castle. The Master was furious about the escape of his two prisoners.

Katherine just shrunk away from him. She was scared that he would kill her like Klaus would. She was scared that she has to go into hiding once again.

"They got away ! How did they escape ! Those cages, the bars was coated with vervain," the darked haired man growled.

He looked towards Katherine. "You ! You must have helped them !"

"No Master ! I didn't help them escape !" Katherine backed away.

"You knew how important that girl was and you helped them escape ! She was the key in ending all creatures of the night !" He roared.

"No Master ! I did not help them escape !" Katherine whimpered.

"I offer you protection ! And this is how you betray me !" He raised his voice even louder.

"I never helped them escape. The vervain would have burned me !" Katherine yelled at him.

The man stared at Katherine with fire in his eyes. Then he looked towards the humans. "Herrick, take Katherine to her new room."

"Of course Master," Herrick bowed and led the second doppelganger to the 'room'.

Then a tall dark haired man came. He has a freaky smile on his face. "Where is the dear girl going with Herrick ?"

"To her 'special room'. She has stepped over her boundries by raising her voice to me," he said.

"She had reason to. She could not have freed Sila's doppelganger and Elena. The cages are coated in vervain and she would burn if she tried to free them," the dark haired man said.

"Aro is there a reason why you came here ?" The man said.

"Of course there is. Remember the Cullen coven ?" The dark haired man named Aro asked.

"Of course. Those pathetic excuses for vampires," the man spat out.

"It seems that they have exposed our kind to mortal who is a shield," Aro said. "We need to find her."

"Why ?" He asked.

"She will be a powerful asset in my kingdom," Aro grinned like the Joker.

Deep in the shadows someone was spying on the Master and Aro. She figured that she has to escape the hell hole and find the shield before Aro gets his greedy little hands on her.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next day to find that Klaus was not with me. I saw next to me that there was a rose and a note.

_I will be back soon my love. Don't miss me too much- K._

I smiled at the note and went to go take a shower.

**Klaus' POV**

I had gotten up very early that morning to check in with the wolves. The pack in particular, a very large one, got up early to hunt in their specific part of the forest.

I wished to hunt with them as I hadn't seen them since yesterday morning. I rose out of the bed slowly, leaning down to kiss Bella's forehead tenderly.

I got up out of bed, in the nude and walked towards the door leading to the balcony and pushed it open very softly as to not awaken my beautiful mate

I smirked and walked all the way to the bathroom, taking a running start towards the balcony. About ten feet from the edge, I dug my feet into the stone and leaped off the balcony, transforming not into my large wolf form.

I crashed into the forest below, landing on all fours very gracefully for such a large canine. I bolted through the forest loving the feeling of the morning frost between I paws.

I ran with my tongue out tasting the crisp air as my snout locked onto my pack and I ran faster. I caught up with Tyler and the rest of them, and we hunted for an hour.

After I had my fill I knew I should return to Bella. I butted head with each of the pack and made my way back to the Swan residence.

Once I got back I noticed that my mate was on in the room. I followed her scent and it led to the bathroom.

I wanted so badly to climb in with her but I just had to watch her for a while.

She was already undressed so all she had to do was turn on the warm water and waited for it to turn on.

She grabbed a towel putting it across the top of the shower and went into her closet grabbing a little white dress and undergarments and headed back to the bathroom leaving the door open.

She stepped into the shower and stood under the water. She loved the feel of it moving down her body she let out a soft moan turning to face the wall the stream of water falling across her face.

She stood that way for several minutes before reaching down and grabbed her shampoo and ran it through her hair taking her time before beginning to rinse it out.

She did the same with the conditioner before grabbing her sponge and body wash and lathered her body up. She started with her arms working up the soap as she moved down to her breasts cupping them slightly in her hands rubbing the suds over them she let out a soft moan as she continued.

Her thumb rubbing across her pink nipple the sensitivity of it arousing her as she hands slowly moved down her body leaving trails of suds as her hands moved over her flat stomach and moved around her belly button causing her to gasp as she ran her nails gently across her flesh sending shock waves through her body.

Her hand continued to explore her body as she slid them behind her grabbing her ass slightly standing on tip toes as she did.

Working the suds into it along with her back her finger tips falling down to her folds as she stroked it gently before her hand moved to her front and her hands found her breasts again massaging them gently her arousal growing with each stroke of her hand.

She groaned as her right hand dipped down low her left hand never leaving her breast as her right hand found her little bud and flicked it gently.

She let out a groan as she did it again her finger tips moving down and explored within her folds.

One finger dipped inside her causing her to moan softly. She slid it in to the knuckle and moved it in and out slowly before adding a second finger. Sinking them both in she moved them in and out rhythmically.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned back against the wall the warm water falling down on her as she continued to move her two fingers in and out.

Her left hand now found her nub and rubbed it slowly and gently with her thumb. She continued the slow and steady pace abandoning her bud and began to rock her hips against her fingers purring slightly as her hips rose and fell.

Her eyes rolled back slightly behind her closed eyes as her fingers began to move in and out of her quickly causing her to moan louder than she had intended.

Her fingers slammed in and out of her as her left hand returned back to breast causing her to groan.

The mix of suds and the touch of her own hand sending her over the edge she wanted release but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it alone.

My eyes narrowed lustfully as I slowly walked into the steam filled bathroom. I slowly watched my mate bathe herself from an unseen corner of the bathroom.

I gritted my teeth with lust as I wanted so much to join her but was having far too much fun watching. My cock had gotten hard, as soon as I heard the moans of Bella.

My fingertips dug into the marble, tearing it a bit, moving my hand down. I couldn't handle myself anymore.

I saw that Bella was having trouble finding her climax alone. I swiftly moved towards the shower, to my great surprise, using vampire speed to move so quickly and opened the shower door, stepping with my mate.

I pressed the front of her body up against the cool shower glass wall, reaching on arm around her so it was laced across her chest, pressing against her beautiful breasts.

Bella had gasped when the door to her shower was thrown open. Her hands froze staying where they were; she sighed and relaxed when she saw me.

She was about to speak when her propped her up against the door pressing her body against it. Her hands flew to the doors palm against it as I lifted her leg and began to slam into her.

She moaned loudly. The pleasure was even better than last night. She groaned loudly leaning against my her neck bent back to kiss him as I pounded her relentlessly.

Her muscles tighten around me as her body was rubbed against the door bringing her off to the orgasm that minutes ago she was unable to achieve.

I pressed the rest of my body against her backside, my cock slowly sliding inside her from behind, starting to thrust into her very hard, lifting one of her thighs so her right foot was placed up on the marble shower bench as to spread her legs apart.

I trusted himself deeper and deeper inside of her, holding onto her thighs, their midsections slapping against each other passionately.

We let out several guttural moans and growls of pleasure as I had my mate crane her neck around so to catch her beautiful seductive lips in a passionate kiss, my tongue running across hers very sensually.

I moaned softly into her mouth, starting to fondle her breasts with my free hand, playing with each of her sensitive nipples, not once breaking my rhythm, even increasing it.

She pushed me back off her and pushed me down on the bench and kneeled down in the shower.

I roared as I felt my mate come to an orgasm. I hadn't cum yet but I saw that she had more plans for me.

I fell back against the shower bench, my cock standing extremely erect in mid air. I looked at her lustfully and growled in pleasure as she pushed my length further and further down her throat.

I trusted against the back of her throat, releasing pre-cum with each time the head of my cock hit her throat.

She bent her head down taking me all in her mouth sucking my cock vigorously for a while before standing up. She pushed me so that I was leaning back and turned away from me.

She put one leg up on one side of me then the other. She squatted down on me slamming herself down on me groaning.

She reached back to grab my shoulders to hold her self up as she bounced on top of me. With one hand she reached up and grabbed the shower head positioned on the side wall and turned it on full blast warm and pointed it where our bodies met.

She groaned as the water hit her full on the clit. She breathed hard as she continued to bounce on top of me.

I held her thighs as she slammed down on my cock again and again. Once the shower force hit us, I started thrusting upwards into her beautiful tight pussy.

I ran my hands up her stomach, grasping her breasts, making hot rough love to my mate.

My cock slammed into her again and again, as I reached around and started attacking her clit with my fingers.

I arched my back as I released my hot seed straight into Bella's wanting pussy, coating her walls once more, continuing until I over flowed her entire nether region.

Bella fell forward slightly almost falling off the bench as she gasped for air. Quickly she reached over and turned off the water.

And she stood up her legs shaking so bad she had to sit down beside I'm on the bench. She sat down beside me and giggled slightly "wow" she said still trying to catch her breath.

She leaned her head against the shower wall and just sat there till she was sure that the beating sound of her heart was back to a normal steady pace.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled deviously. Oh she wasn't even near close to being done with me.

But then we heard someone downstairs. I growled at the intruder.

"Klaus ! Bella ! Stop fucking ! We got some serious shit going on !" We heard Tyler yell.

"You guys gotta hurry ! Bonnie and the others are freaking out !" Caroline added.

Bella and I looked at each other and scattered to our room to get ready.


End file.
